chocolax
by Alix-chan
Summary: bueno es mi primer fict y no se si les guste espero no me maten y los que le quiero decir es que los protagonistas tienen orejas de animales - i love nekos gravitation - espero les guste


* * *

Prologo

Je, le traigo esta historia llena pues de todo un poco, no les quiero decir de que se trata puesto que ni yo se que se me pueda ocurrir en estos días

Los personajes de mi historia son muy peculiares ellos poseen orejas u colas de animales pero son humanos y poseen oreja normales al mismo tiempo. Cada uno de ellos tienen orejas de animales distintos, así sean familiares pueden ser de distintos animales. A medida que pase la historia descubren que animales son.

El por qué son así, ni yo misma lo sé pero quise darle algo de división a esta triste pero romántica historia espero os disfruten

Una historia no muy común donde dos personajes peculiares, de elementos tan diferentes, se conocieron, pero su encuentro no era lo esperado, y aunque se necesitan el uno al otro no pueden estar cerca. Por ser lo contrario al otro, pero nada derrotara a su amor. Un amor mágico y triste a la vez es mi historia. Les invito entrar n el mundo de mi Chocolax un dulce amargo

Chocolax -

"Este ya es nuestro último año aquí en el instituto de magia, el año que viene todo será distinto…pero como quisiera que todo fuera como hace 6 años o hace 4 meses atrás… pero yo…" – pesaba Shuichi mientras se movían sus orejas de gato lince – (17 años)

-shuishi-chaaaan – grita una joven orejigato mientras salta de un trampolín, es su hermana gemela- ¿voy bien? – Pregunta Maiko – (17 años)

-¡Sí! Vas bien- le responde "y en esos años fuimos creciendo… pero seguimos mas mente pollos que nunca n.n" piensa mientras ve que su hermana da piruetas en el aire – oye Maiko -chan has mejorado en estos años ¿No?

-Tú crees… si ya no me caigo tanto XD – oye nii-chan- interrumpe la joven cambiando drásticamente su mirada de felicidad a una de preocupación inmediata-

-¿Sí? onii-can – repica el joven con una mirada pérdida –

- ¿Hoy los chicos practicaran como antes? – pregunta con una mirada melancólica –

-Si… pero no será como antes puesto que falta – el chico baja la voz – puesto que nos falta Fujisaki – su ojos están a punto de derramar algunas lagrimas – les hará falta a los lexibert –su voz se quebraja – desde aquel accidente…

-¡¡ No te culpes por ello!!- interrumpe la hermana – no fue ni nuestra y de él la culpa – afirma melancólicamente la joven –

-Si – su mirada se vuelve a perder en un vago recuerdo – "aun recuerdo que por mi cu…"

"Espero que n se acuerde que…"

"Pero como no recordar…" – piensa el joven con un gran dolor interno –

Fan back

Todo se encuentra en total oscuridad, el cielo pinta unas tonalidades merado rojizo, gritos llantos…el instituto está en peligro, las personas roren a refugiarse. Una silueta de un joven el cual e radia una luz, le duele, Shuichi se encuentra a su lado una mirada de terror, siente miedo porque le ha tocado ver lo que le pasaba a su amigo por haber descubierto…una explosión, una gran explosión…

Fin del fan back

-Oye Maiko ¿no sientes como si te os tan viendo?

-No hermano, seguro son imaginaciones tuyas – dice entre risas inocentes la chica –

-Mmmmm espero que así sea

"En esos momento vi una silueta masculina para justo en la puerta entrecerrada del gimnasio, pero pensé que solo era mi imaginación haciéndome una prueba.

A la hora de clases, todos nos sentamos en los mismos asientos como el año pasado

En nuestro colegio los salones o la división de aula es muy eculiar puesto que… en la real academia de magia no se nos divide por grado si no por asignatura y los chicos se dividen por rango. Les explico: nuevos intermedios y viejos pueden ver clases juntos en la misma hora. Pero no todas las clases son así, porque hay otras que si son separadas o por rango…

Este año el asiento de mi compañero este vacío. Todo era un desorden, como de costumbre los del prister (1º año) asían mucho bulla puesto a la emoción, los cromis y luxuri (2º y 3º año) se reunian causando estragos sonoros, acambi los casmi,pormi y los oxilon (4º5ºy 6º año ) por ser más experimentados se mantenían más calmados, pero jodiendo. En ese momento al entra el profesor de biología, todos os tomamos vuestros asiento asignados"

Maiko, su hermana se sentaba a su lado pero junto a mr. k, atrás de Shuichi junto a otro joven se encontraba Hiroushi y atrás de Maiko se sentaba ryuchi, atrás de ryuchi se sientan Noriko y mika "por suerte tengo muchos amigos, je… es que soy muy popular, muchas chicas quisieran ser mi novia pero realmente eso no me interesa.

Mi mejor amigo… es Hiroushi-san, el siempre me regaña y corrige. El tiene 18 años es alto y su pelo largo. Su cola de zorro es de un color castaño rojizo y tiene tatuajes del escudo de la familia en tonalidades beige y azul celeste en sus brazos.

Ryuchi es como su hermano menor tiene orejas de conejo, 15 años y su pelo es de un color castaño claro, es muy imperativo y es como la mascota del grupo y su pelo tiene una forma degrafilada que a diferencia de su hermano el no la lleva tan larga más bien le cae en la base del cuello

Mr.k es un joven americano y muy alto rubio y algo agresivo tiene 16 y tiene oreja de hanter aunque no se le note

-Buenos días – dice el profesor mirando ¨discretamente¨ a mika, plasmando una sonrisa en su cara al cual ella le corresponde con otra –

-Quita esa cara de gilipolla que medio instituto te puede ver – le dice burlonamente noriko–

-Aaaa aaaa, cállate, idiota, que si el director t…

- callaos jóvenes y tomen asiento – exige el profesor – este año tendremos un nuevo estudiante para los oxilon-

"En ese momento, entro él. Un joven de rubio, una piel color claro casi marfil,en una de sus orejas de lobo tiene un pince de aro casi visible, sus ojos eran de un de color verde y una mirada muy seria; sus labios eran rojos, para mí era alto puesto que no soy de una gran estatura, su pinta era elegante y desaliñada a la vez, una camisa manga larga de doble puño por fuera de su pantalón de vestir y zapatos negros brillantes y su cuello adornado por una cinta negra del cual colgaba un cascabel dorado, debe tener entre 18 o 19 años"

-Él es el joven Eiri Uesugi – anuncia Toumas (el profesor) –

"el examino todo el salón con la mirada, pero se ha percatado que le he mirado y posa su mirada en mí, como retándome a hacer algo, su mirada…hace… que se me en crispe los nervios y que mis rosadito pelo se ericen, pero por qué…"

- llámeme yuki – dijo seriamente –

-ok Joven yuki, usted se sentara al lado del joven Shuichi

-Pe…pero sr, este año hiro-chan se sentaría conmigo

-no importa, el que se siente con Sakuma-san – dice el profesor sonrientemente – verdad ryuchi-chan– dice volteando a ver el orejiconejo, pero este estaba dormido –

…

-está bien – asceta con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro –

El joven de cabellera amarilla se acerca al asiento y se sienta

-¡hola! – Exclama el joven gato – mi nombre esShindou Shuichi, mucho gusto – le dice extendiendo la mano

-jun. Hola – responde brusca y apáticamente el nuevo estudiante-

-bueno chicos abran los libros en la página…

"su mirada… por un momento sentí ansiedad, incomodidad y a la vez un confort como si completara algo que ni mi hermana y yo tenemos en nuestro ser" – pesaba Shuichi–

"el aroma que desprende este, se me es tan peculiar pero la e olido ante, un aroma tal que me lleva y me embriaga pero a la vez es molesto, no sé por qué…" – piensa yuki sacando su libro –

"pero me parece conocido… paro de donde… donde he visto esos ojos"

"una palpitación me dice… que le conozco… donde e olido este aroma"

"hay algo en mí que me dice que…"

"le…"

"necesito" – piensan a la vez –

Suena el timbre que indica que ya es hora del almuerzo

"mi grupo come como de costumbre"

-shu -Chan…shu-chaaaan…shu… Shuichi-SEMPAIIII-grita ryuchi

-¿eh? – responde el joven volviendo de su mundo –

-que ves – pregunta ansiosamente

- ¡a! nada, ¿Por qué?

- no se tenias una cara de pervertido

-sesee, el no es que acerca a ti con cara de acosadora jajaja ja- jode mr. k-

-si tienes razón – dice hiro -

Entre riza y burla a mika se le ocurre invitar a su hermano a comer, no se conocían bien puesto que no Vivian junto y solo se veían de Arato

-oye shu-chan… por qué no invita a mi hermano a que se siente con nosotros

-¿ah? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Es que… o//o no ve tu

- yo no lo trato

-oye porque te has puesto como tomate – dice burlonamente

hiro–parecen a mika con Toumas

-cállate – le grito mika a su amigo –

-que paso conmigo he oído mi nombre- dice Toumas

Es que le estamos diciendo a shu-chsn que invite a sentarse a yuki puesto que el es quien se sienta con el

Buena idea!!! – dice enpujandolo hacia el –

Que quieres- pregunto yuki –

Es que bueno – tartamudea shuishi -

- dilo ya estas ahi parado como un idiota- responde yuki de una manera repelente -

"un idiota a dicho este tio"- y a ti que zarros es lo que te paza - le grita shuishi - a mi no me vas a benir a insultar - dicho esto shuishi sale del salon asotando la puerta


End file.
